lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn Diesel
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "My dad only ever cared about The Clan - not about me. He abandoned me. He always talks about ... "family" - well he tore his family apart!" :::: -Quinn to Kick, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Quinn Diesel is a supporting character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Alex Lombardo, who is the real life brother of Vin's actor, Chris Lombardo. The estranged son of Vin Diesel, Quinn's relationship with his father was strained when Vin joined The Clan. In search of a more caring family, Quinn joined the U.B.N.V.A. and became an ally of The Paleman. Paleman manipulated Quinn into thinking Vin never cared for him. Over time, Quinn grew more loyal to the U.B.N.V.A. After The Clan found The Creator's device, Paleman dispatched Quinn to claim it. Despite doing so, he failed to impress Creator. Quinn later seized an opportunity to confront his father at Torture Wobbler Church, where he killed him. Horrified by his actions, Quinn truly realized what he'd done when confronted by Kick, who spares his life and forces him to live with his greatest mistake. Two years later, Quinn visits his father's grave, which puts him in a state of deep thought. History Quinn was born as the son of Vin Diesel, a loyal member of The Clan who sought to protect ancient artifacts at all costs. Vin loved his son, but found it difficult to care for him and embrace his duty to The Clan. Vin would find himself spending more time with the team than he did with Quinn. Feeling neglected, Quinn would run away from home in search of a better, more caring family. At some point, Quinn would meet The Paleman, a member of the U.B.N.V.A. - a criminal organization fought by Vin and The Clan. Paleman would take Quinn under his wing, bringing him into the U.B.N.V.A. Quinn was glad to finally have a "family" that cared for him, yet in reality, Paleman was manipulating him into thinking his father never cared for him and he disowned him on purpose. Quinn would eventually come to terms with this, and embrace his new role. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption After The Clan claimed The Creator's device from Chernobyl, Paleman calls upon Quinn to infiltrate the former U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters and claim it. Quinn agrees to do so, but asks what will become of his father, and Paleman assures Quinn that his time is near. Several days later, The Clan leaves the headquarters to confront Paleman after he kills Colonel Crunch - giving Quinn the opportunity to enter the building and take the device. Quinn regroups with Paleman at Torture Wobbler Church, where he meets Creator. Creator tells Quinn that he was smart to leave his "degenerate father", and Quinn thanks him for understanding. Moments later, Tyresius arrives and is confronted by Creator. After Tyresius retreats, Creator orders Quinn to remain at the church. Days later, Paleman and Kaine West confront Vin, Flynt and Rasputin at the church. During the conflict, Quinn loiters around the church, waiting for the opportunity to confront his father. When Vin pursues Paleman, he finds his bloody sword in front of the church. As he approaches it, Quinn emerges from the bushes and reunites with his father. Vin is overjoyed to see him, and hopes he'll join him on The Clan's mission. He offers Quinn Paleman's sword, which he suddenly uses to fatally stab his father. As Quinn runs off, Vin dies by Flynt's side. Likely sickened by his actions, Quinn leaves Paleman and refuses to aid him any further. Quinn resides in the headquarters, and as he's leaving he's confronted by Kick, who berates him over murdering his father. Quinn remains furious over Vin's neglect for him, believing he tore their family apart - yet Kick reasons that he had a duty to The Clan and wanted to keep him safe. Quinn begins to see that his father wasn't a bad person, but knows the damage is done. Yet Kick leaves him to live with his greatest mistake, and orders him to leave. Disheartened, Quinn departs, facing an uncertain future. Kaine West: No Salvation Nearly two years later in March 2019, Quinn - now sporting a beard - goes to Mekron Woods and visits The Clan's Gravesite. As he inspects the graves, he stops at Vin's tombstone, and looks on in deep thought. Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future Quinn is set to return in the upcoming fifth Bread's Crumbs film, with Alex Lombardo reprising the role. Trivia *One of two LordStarscream100 characters with the name of Quinn - the other being Quinn Freeman, a supporting character in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. Coincidentally, like Freeman, Quinn Diesel is also pulled down a darker path in his life. Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Living Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future